


【毒埃】Don't watch sex video with your darling

by Cate0520



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Multi, symbrock, veddie - Freeform, 毒埃 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate0520/pseuds/Cate0520
Summary: Eddie实在是受不了Venom的百般撒娇，于是只好乖乖顺了那个外星小坏蛋的意愿点开了那个有关blowjob的性爱视频。然而令Eddie意外的是，Venom会的花样远比视频里的那些艳星玩的还要刺激的多……





	【毒埃】Don't watch sex video with your darling

这天Eddie在电脑上打开了Amazon的主页。

一手懒洋洋的撑着脸，一手随意的晃着手中的鼠标，Eddie百无聊赖的打量着网页上出售的种种商品，有时眼神在网页核心位置上推荐的新品可可球流连几秒，但很快又会把注意力放回打折出售的麦片上，忧伤的叹着气将那些特价的食品一个一个加进购物车。

Eddie实在是不想承认，自打那个“不速之客”和他共生共存后，食物的消耗速度倍增……尽管那些食物最终都到了他的肚子里，但Eddie很清楚，那种虚幻的饥饿感都是他身体里的那个“坏小子”的恶作剧。上个星期还是呈被食物填满状态的橱柜，没过几天就又被他俩吃的见了底。

Eddie脑海里甚至有种他的生活除了“打打打”就剩“吃吃吃”的错觉了。

那家伙也太能吃了……Eddie无奈的摇摇头，一边心痛着那些即将伴随着确认支付而打水漂的工资，一边暗暗算计着以后该怎么和他的共生体伙伴更好的过日子。然而他的共生体伙伴此刻却并没有因为有新的食物供给而感到开心。

“ **你的所思所想可是我一清二楚，Eddie。** ”感知到Eddie潜台词的Venom低声宣泄着自己的不满，之后便不甘再安于待在他的体内。“ **别总想着在我身上找原因，你自己吃的也不少。** ”黏稠光滑的黑色头颅从后背的蝶骨探到Eddie面前，Venom眯起眼睛盯着他那副缩着脖子现出双下巴的面孔厉声控诉着，同时在他的肩膀上贴着体肤延伸出数条细长的黑色触手，似控制提线木偶般强迫Eddie抬起胳膊将右手覆上自己的肚子。

“ **那些食物80％可都是在你的这里转化成了养分以供你我二人生存。** ”

“好吧好吧，我承认相比之下还是我吃得更多一些。”低头看看腹部微隆的小肚子，Eddie只好认命的耸耸肩承认自己近日饭量突增的事实，用干涩的笑声来化解尴尬。

“不过你当真没有故意用某种外星手段来改造我的消化系统吗？我以前饥饿感可不像现在这样来的那么快。”

“ **我应该还没强大到那种程度。** ”Eddie就不该期待Venom能做出正面回应。放在小腹的手被Venom用滑溜溜的触手牵引着落到鼠标之上，Eddie奇怪的皱起眉头望着Venom的一举一动，当他发现鼠标箭头随着它的操作落到某个促销巧克力的数量选择栏，下一秒自己的右手食指便失控的对准那个“+”号疯狂点击鼠标左键的时候，他终于意识到了Venom真正意图。

“嘿，老兄？！”在涉及日常开销的事情Eddie自然不会纵容，于是“抢鼠标之战”戏剧性的上演了……Eddie这边态度强硬且绝不让步，攥紧手中的鼠标竭尽全力试图挣脱Venom的控制将商品移除购物车。而Venom对巧克力则是充满执着，Eddie越是想要夺过鼠标，它越是伸出更多的触手将他的臂膀紧紧包裹，握着那只不听话的手将他抓回原位，摁在鼠标垫上继续无休止在购物车页面添加巧克力的数量。

“ **Venom，要吃，巧克力！** ”

“巧克力吃多了会长蛀牙的！”好吧，Eddie怎么都不会想到有一天这种吓唬小孩子的话语竟然会被他用在体内这个任性的外星生物身上。意外的是这句话真的起了效果，Venom在听到了Eddie的恐吓之后愣了愣，然后怀疑的眯起眼睛贴到他鼻尖，咧开嘴露出了他那一排引以为傲的锋利獠牙。

“ **30个巧克力。** ”

这距离近的仿佛要被吃掉头了。Eddie愕然的眨眨眼睛，在瞥了一眼自己那只重获自由的手后才反应过来Venom是想冷静的和他谈条件。“10个，只能是10个。”说完，Eddie十指交叉伸展了一下肌肉，随后将手指放上键盘准备将数量栏里的“99”改为“10”。

“ **我生气了。** ”

Eddie现在可以清楚的感受到洒在他脸上的重重的吐息。扭头打量了一下Venom，看到它一本正经的张开血口露出锋利獠牙，仿佛马上就要把他生吞嚼碎的滑稽样子，Eddie先是嘴角勾起一个意味深长的弧度，既而哑然失笑。

当然，屏幕上的数字也伴随着笑声在两三下敲打声中改为了“20”。

“不能再多了。”

“小孩子”就是好哄。刚才还在闹情绪的Venom在看到Eddie将数量改为折衷的“20”之后立刻没了脾气，恢复乖巧温顺的状态趴在他肩头观察他的下一步动作。见Venom总算是安静下来，Eddie这才放心的长舒一口气，哼着轻松的小调移动手中的鼠标果断下单。

下单一时爽，结账火葬场。刺眼的消费数额从订单页面弹出来的那一刻，Eddie还是明显的感觉到自己的心跳似乎漏了一拍。“ **别心痛了，食物开支大是必然结果，毕竟你现在要养活的是一个两口之家。** ”Venom模仿着Eddie的动作用细长的爪子撑着脸调侃，狰狞凶悍的脸上是戏谑的笑容。“ **快付钱吧，再犹豫下去，我就要帮你确认支付了，Eddie。** ”

说着Eddie胳膊上那些隐入皮肤内的黑色小触手又开始蠢蠢欲动了。

“为什么每到这种关系到下个月生活费的时刻你总能保持一副事不关己的样子？”大概是Venom的激将法起了作用，刚才还犹豫不决的Eddie把心一横确认了支付。支付窗口关闭，无神的眼漠然扫过订单上列出的一串商品名称，Eddie以手掩额揉着发涨的太阳穴，声音里透着明显的疲惫。

“再这样下去下个月就没有巧克力吃了。”

“ **我知道。但即便如此，只要我想吃，你还是会心甘情愿给我买。** ”

被偏爱的永远都有恃无恐。

“ **因为你爱我，Eddie。** ”

“Venom……？！”猝不及防的绵绵情话。Eddie扭过头想要好好教育一下那个狡猾的“坏孩子”，却发现Venom这个机灵鬼早已抢先一步融为液态藏回他体内，自讨没趣的他只好要摇摇头将精力放回电脑屏幕上，滑着鼠标将窗口逐个关闭。

没了Venom的捣乱，关闭窗口的过程本该是一气呵成——如果没有那个莫名其妙弹出来的色情广告的话。

“Do you want to have a fantastic sex？”的粗体闪字在Eddie关闭主页窗口的瞬间占据了整个屏幕。醒目显眼的粗体字之下，戴着黑色项圈的纤瘦男孩正趴在地上高高撅起屁股，似发情的母狗般用双手拨开两瓣粉嫩的臀肉对身后的健壮魁梧的黑人发出盛情邀请。而黑人则毫不留情的按着男孩的细腰将暗红发紫的阴茎捅进肉穴狂操狠插，两颗精囊重重的撞着会阴，将男孩干的涎液横流，脸上是沉溺于性爱的享受表情。

“这他妈都是些什么东西……”Amazon什么时候也和其他垃圾网站一样嵌入色情广告了？下意识的将视线从屏幕上移开，被页面上的性爱画面弄得有些不知所措的Eddie用手遮着泛红的脸，急忙动着鼠标将箭头移向广告页右上角的“x”。

“ **Eddie，什么是Randy B〇ue？** ”

谁还不是个好奇宝宝呢？Eddie正打算赶紧关掉那个让人血脉偾张的劲爆广告，刚才在调戏过后藏回他体内的Venom突然又偷偷窜出数条湿滑的黑色触手将他的手臂紧紧裹住，阻止他关闭那个露骨的广告。

“就是一个靠性爱视频来夺人眼球的色情网站而已，快关上它吧……嘿？！”不可思议的看着肩头的共生体瞪大眼睛聚精会神的盯着屏幕上那个两个男子疯狂做爱的样子，预感到大事不妙的Eddie本能的想要去夺取整个右臂的控制权，可求知欲爆棚的Venom怎么可能会轻易放过这个接触新鲜事物的机会——“ **你已经是个男人了，babe，没必要对一个色情广告如此紧张。** ”Venom笑眯眯的说着，哄人的时候不忘用他柔软湿润的舌头似小狗般轻轻舔过Eddie的脸颊。“ **满足一下我的好奇心吧，Eddie。** ”

“Ve-no-m！”Eddie涨红了脸用左手按住了自己的右臂，就像一个在尝试扯着牵引绳拖走抗拒回家的小狗的主人一样和Venom比起了力气。很显然，这场角力必然是以Venom获胜告终。“ **乖。** ”趁着Eddie放弃挣扎，Venom控制着他的手点进了那个循环播放两个男人做爱画面的弹窗广告，电脑屏幕随即跳转到那个名为“Randy B〇ue”的同志色情网站。

“ **Here we go。** ”

各式各样的性爱视频被网站管理者精心归类于导航栏内，以便浏览者按照自己的喜好进行挑选。主页最显眼的位置则留给了本月最受欢迎的付费视频推荐，只需要一箱蓝带啤酒的价钱就可以观看由同志演员赤裸上阵出演的性爱短片。Venom用鼠标随意的扫着导航栏上的分类，眼睛微微一眯，转而扭头向身边面部肌肉紧绷的Eddie征求意见：

“ **Facial，BDSM，Blowjob，Gangbang，Fetish，Fisting……Eddie你对哪个感兴趣？** ”

“我无所谓……你挑吧。”就当是陪熊孩子看上一集SpongeBob。Eddie如此在心里说服着自己，很快他便放松下来靠上椅背，将双臂环在胸前懒懒的抬着眼观察着箭头在Venom的操作下点向导航栏内的“Blowjob”。

“ **好，那就是它了，《Tony &Dylan-How to suck dick better》。**”

轻轻靠上Eddie的头，Venom展开黑色的汁液化为强壮的双臂揽上宿主的腰，一如所有恩爱情侣那样让他能够舒服的倚在它“特殊”的怀抱内。一切都是那样顺其自然。感受到腰上微微收紧的臂环，Eddie反而变得放松了，仰头靠上已经被从后背探出的Venom完全裹挟的舒适椅背，整个人陷进那一团张狂且躁动的共生体的怀里。

没有比这更棒的观看体验了不是吗？

影片一开始并不像Eddie猜测的那样上来就是两个男人光着身子把玩着对方的臀瓣搂抱亲吻。画面首先定格在一个办公室的内景，那个名叫Tony的黑发男子坐在靠椅上无聊的玩着手里的钢笔，另一只手轻轻摩挲着略带胡茬的下巴，缀着蜷曲睫毛的深邃眼睛默默注视着远处的房门，似是在等待着谁的到来。

“我还以为是纯粹的blowjob教学视频，结果竟然是角色扮演，有趣。”Eddie眉飞色舞的和趴在肩头的Venom调侃着，连抬头纹里都是戏。

“ **看来又是老掉牙的上班期间老板和员工在办公室里偷情的戏码。** ”Venom评价的语气就像是一个阅片经验丰富的老司机。“ **这种片子配合爆米花和炸薯球观看更佳，Eddie。** ”

可是Eddie却以“你已经吃的太多了”为由回绝了Venom索要零食的请求，无视Venom那双愤怒的眯起来的眼睛继续观看影片。见Eddie不理他，Venom也只好收回请求，像只挨训的狗狗一样灰溜溜的把头溶成半液态摊在他肩头闷闷不乐的关注屏幕里播放的后续剧情。

果不其然，不一会儿办公室的房门传来叩响，名为Dylan的金发男孩身着深蓝色的西装拿着文件来到办公桌前向扮演老板Tony汇报工作。然而醉翁之意不在酒，Tony自从Dylan进了房间之后眼神便暗了下来，情潮欲海在眸中狂涌，连微笑都带着贪婪。这不，Dylan还没说几句，压抑不住欲望的Tony便扶着桌子起身来到他面前夺下文件将他拉入怀中热吻，双手肆无忌惮的揉捏起Dylan被贴身的西装裤衬得更加挺翘的臀瓣，猴急的样子仿佛下一秒就要迫不及待掏出硬的爆炸的阴茎将其摁在办公桌上一通狂插猛干。

“啧，金发男孩的屁股在那个男人手里简直要被揉的像个面团了。”Eddie淡定自若的感叹着，平静的双眼中映着屏幕里Dylan闭着眼搂着Tony的身体挺起腰贴着他裤裆磨蹭的画面。与表面的淡定截然相反的是，Eddie莫名变得无所适从起来——食指指腹有意无意的抚着座椅的扶手，润的水亮的舌头舔过发干的嘴唇，连呼吸都变得加重。

而Eddie的这些小动作都被Venom看在眼里，这对它而言是新的乐子。

很好，现在Venom开始觉得眼前的性爱视频索然无味了……

它更期待和Eddie来一场劲爆刺激的Liveshow。

**「Eddie一定是最棒的Blue Movie Star。」**

“ **你的屁股捏起来的手感可比视频里那个金发的小骚货棒多了，Eddie。** ”Venom一本正经的感叹着，附着在座椅上的黑液延伸出细长的触手调皮的包住Eddie的屁股，像猫咪踩奶一样揉捏抚摸。

Venom的小动作换来Eddie的一个白眼，不过他并没有阻止它对的屁股作祟，而是一如刚才那般懒洋洋的抬着眼观看视频接下来的内容：只是亲吻和抚摸已经不能满足欲火焚身的Dylan，被撩拨的脸泛潮红的他顾不上身旁还未拉上百叶帘的落地窗，急匆匆将Tony压上办公桌，自己则胡乱的扯开他的皮带，跪在地上亲吻着Tony鼓胀的裤裆，用牙齿缓缓拉下他的裤链。

这对于同样饥渴难耐的Tony来说无疑是绝妙的视觉刺激。“用你的舌头好好招待它吧，我知道你最爱它的味道。”一手揪住Dylan的头发向后拉扯，Tony拉下内裤的瞬间，勃起多时的紫黑阴茎直接打上了Dylan的脸。看到贴在脸上的粗大肉棒，Dylan变得更加疯狂，甚至眯着眼享受着被Tony握着阴茎拍打鼻梁所带来的快感，任那些淫液甩的他满脸都是。

“哦……我爱死你的大鸡巴了。”将脸埋进黑色耻毛里肆意嗅闻那里浓烈的男性气息，Dylan闭上眼张开嘴含住那两颗沉甸甸的精囊吮吸舔舐。为了提供更赞的观看体验，视频特地给了Tony的阴茎和精囊好几个长镜头特写。看到Dylan如此陶醉的为Tony口交的样子，Eddie感觉他喉咙里的空虚感更强了。

该死。

各种淫秽色情的画面止不住的闪现，直至完全充斥脑海。Eddie开始情不自禁将自己代入角色，想象他便是此时此刻那个在视频中沉迷于口交快感的淫荡男孩。而那个在想象中被他用嘴服侍性器的对象毫无疑问是他身后那个不停揉他屁股的外星小坏蛋。

“ **你的嘴真他妈棒，Eddie。** ”恢复为健壮体态的Venom用它收起利爪的手按住Eddie的头，咧开嘴用湿滑的舌头舔过利齿，满意的看着眼前奴性爆发的Eddie沉沦口交的堕落模样。偏偏Eddie又爱那根模拟出来的外星性器爱的发狂，伸出舌头仔细的舔过巨根上模仿出来的脉络，紧接着在亲了亲挺翘的龟头后张开被黑液润成玫红色的性感嘴唇将黑色阴茎完全含入口中，像个经验丰富的Moneyboy一样卖力的吞吐，每一下都含到根部，口交时还不忘抬起迷离的双眼观察Venom的表情变化，在它奖赏似的伸出手抚摸他脸颊的时候扬起脸轻轻磨蹭。

然后Eddie发现他因为那些想象出来的色情画面不可避免的起了反应。

一百句Shit在心中奔腾而过，心虚的Eddie忍不住绷紧了身体，他不敢去偷窥身旁的Venom是什么表情，只能是抱着侥幸心理装作若无其事的样子翘起二郎腿，伪装成漫不经心的样子用叠上来的大腿挡住那里微撑的小帐篷，再摇摇头甩掉那些淫秽的幻想，将视线重新落向视频里的阴茎特写。

Eddie缓过神来的时候视频画面已经演到了Tony揪住Dylan的头发将他的嘴当作小穴挺腰抽动。每一下都直撞喉咙深处，被完全剥夺主动权的Dylan只能跪在地上任由Tony一次又一次的按向根部，整张脸埋进蜷曲的黑色耻毛里。

好吧，Eddie承认他的性爱妄想的确很严重，这也是他为何不敢轻易偷看色情视频的原因……刚刚打住的色情想象又撞进脑内，且比之前更甚——单纯的口交已经不能满足Eddie的幻想。在他脑海中浮现的场景中，他像个性瘾患者似的光着身子仰起头主动邀请Venom来掌控口交。Venom自然是乐意之至，一手抓着他的头发疯狂的摇着腰操干那张诱人的小口，撞击力度之大以至于Eddie唇角不住的淌下涎液。即便这样Eddie仍不知餍足，渴望被填满的小穴随着口中肉棒的抽插而轻轻张合，伴生出令人抓狂的瘙痒感麻痹着他的神经。唯有被Venom那变化无常的外星阴茎撑开媚肉捅进深处碾压G点才能缓解这种难耐之欲。

这时候Venom一般会怎么做？哦，对，它一定会选择用上它那千变万化的湿黏触手，贴着体肤滑向臀缝，然后毫不留情的将那些冰凉细长的触手塞进小穴，让它们如开枝散叶般贴着肉襞向深处延展，最后再汇成比成年男子的阴茎还要粗上几分的大小翻着穴肉抽插捅刺……屏幕上的口交视频仍在播放，Eddie却无心再去欣赏。双手攥紧扶手，Eddie吞了吞因逼真的性幻想而大量分泌的口水，缓缓动着腰肢偷偷磨蹭起椅垫，裤裆下勃起的性器在交叠的双腿间随腰前后挺动，顶的内裤都起了湿意。

Eddie不得不承认，和Venom做爱的时候他总会有一种像是在被外星生命体轮奸的错觉。而他也迷恋上了这种感觉。只是想想全身的每一个敏感点都被Venom贴心的照顾到，千变万化的黑色触手磨着穴肉在深处翻搅，Eddie就快要忍不住射精了。

“你是天生的骚货，Dylan。”视频中名为Tony的黑发男子一边用淫言秽语刺激着腿间跪着的金发男孩，一边昂起头发出舒爽的喘息。双手抱着男孩的头狠狠摁上根部，Tony最终顶着Dylan的喉壁射精。阴茎从Dylan嘴里抽出来的时候，残留在铃口的精液扯出了几道白丝垂落。

“ **你才是天生的骚货，Eddie。** ”

Eddie的性幻想在视频里的口交表演结束前的那一刻达到了高潮。赤裸的身体被Venom变化出的丝状共生体紧紧缠裹，小穴里是持续模仿性交抽动的触手，被Venom爱抚到瘫跪在地上的Eddie贪婪的吞吐着那根外星性器，整个头完全为Venom所控制。感觉到时机成熟，Venom便抓着Eddie的头发将他从腿间拉开，强迫他抬起头含住它伸出的那根湿滑软长的舌头与之接吻。伴随着吻的深入，Venom身上的液态组织贴着Eddie的身体逐渐滑向他的屁股，等Eddie回过神来，口中便被故意留下的粗长触手所占据，身后则是复归健硕体态的Venom正虎视眈眈的盯着他的屁股，用双手扒开臀瓣，将那个比之前还要大的恐怖的阴茎贴上小穴。

“ **承认吧，Eddie。** ”

“ **你的身体已经爱上我了。** ”

身体猛地一阵痉挛，恍然回神的Eddie愣愣的看着眼前显示“Replay”的视频画面，他这才意识到自己刚才差点就靠幻想出来的性爱画面而达到高潮。好在理智将他陷在肉欲里的意识给拽了回来，不然刚才他肯定会毫不自知的在内裤里泄了出来。

“ **Eddie？** ”见Eddie惊魂未定的倒了好几口凉气，他的贴心小棉袄Venom悄悄收紧了怀抱，边贴上他的太阳穴轻轻磨蹭边担忧的唤着他的名字。

感受到腰间收紧的黑色双臂，敏感的Eddie反而更加紧张了，整个人慌了神的胡乱摸上鼠标。“看吧，我就知道这种色情网站很无聊了。”发干的嘴唇艰难挤出一个假笑，Eddie转着鼠标打算关闭眼前满是裸男和性器的网页，下一秒却被Venom的动作吓得僵直身体屏住呼吸。

“ **你的费洛蒙分泌量过于旺盛了，Darling。** ”拟态的大手伸向Eddie腿间，用手掌包裹住那根压抑在布料下的勃起性器，此刻的Venom已没有了先前的乖巧，言语之间尽是狡黠的挑逗，连伸出舌头舔舐Eddie喉结的动作都变得缓慢。“ **你就这么想被我操吗？** ”

“Venom……！”共生体宛若一朵绽放的大丽花在Eddie背后骤然抽出数条触手，旋即将他的身体紧紧包裹，除头以外完全融进那片惊悚的黑色里。Eddie抗拒的扭动着身体想要从椅子上挣脱，却被失控的Venom完全束住了手脚。待紧缚的折磨结束，黏稠的黑液贴着肌肤缩回尾骨处，Eddie身上的衣物已完全被Venom吞了个一干二净。

“ **你的所思所想我一清二楚，Eddie。** ”触手再度抽出独立的双臂，Venom从后方伸出双手抚上Eddie那两团充满弹性的柔软胸肌，用削弱过威力的爪尖捏着一边乳头拉扯的时候还不忘伸出舌头去照顾另外一边涨的通红亟待疼爱的那颗。“ **你没有必要在我面前忍耐……** ”

“ **不就是想要这个？** ”Eddie的语气像个小孩子一样天真无邪，可黑色组织的一部分却随着反问汇聚、变形，最后化为一根粗长硬挺的黑色阴茎贴上Eddie的屁股。为了让Eddie感到满足，它还很贴心的在阴茎上模拟出了人类阴茎上的肉筋纹路以及珠状凸起。

Eddie现在看起来就像是一个坐在Venom牌欢乐椅上自慰的GV演员。

可实际上现在Eddie快要被Venom吓坏了……在感受到那个挤进臀缝上下滑动的模拟性器上的凸起后，他的肌肉比之前还要高度紧张，皮肤也因为那双滑溜溜手臂的冰凉触感而汗毛直立。“够了！！！”Eddie生气的喝了一声，双脚落上地面打算强行将搞事情的Venom从座椅上扯下来，谁知Venom却被他这一吼弄的更来劲了，直接从身体两侧抽出几根细绳状触手将Eddie的双手双腿缠上扶手，强迫他像GV里那些淫态毕露的性奴一样将双腿大张成M状。

“ **别怕，Eddie，我不会伤害你。** ”

Venom收起獠牙不停亲吻Eddie脸颊安抚着他的情绪，同时另一只手臂从他的胸口暂时抽离，伸向电脑桌上的鼠标操控起Eddie的电脑。不一会儿，电脑屏幕里便映出了Eddie被黑色共生体强迫着门户大开的画面。

Eddie这才意识到他如同在被Venom抱着把尿的肉体正对着电脑摄像头。

“不行！Venom！这不行……！”Eddie失声惊叫，不停的摇着头恳求Venom关闭摄像头，可Venom却自顾自的用灵巧的触手堵住Eddie的嘴，将上翘的龟头顶上他那个主动放松括约肌发出邀请的湿润小穴。

“ **放心，Eddie，只是录像而已。** ”

“ **不过你的反应让我觉得你似乎更期待着我在Randy B〇ue上开个直播。** ”

“唔唔……”口中的触手在喉咙里翻搅，Eddie只能是眯起眼被迫承受着触手的滑动，伸出舌头舔过口内异物那滑溜溜的表面。有时Eddie坏心眼的想要一口咬下去，心生不悦的Venom却依旧保持从容，涌出更多的黑液汇入Eddie口中，让他只能红着眼睛张开嘴乖乖让粗壮的触手在嘴里似性交般抽插，任嘴角不住流涎，淌下来的口水扯着丝打湿胸口。

“ **耍心眼只会对你更不利，Eddie。小心我一生气把你「那里」不小心给插烂了。** ”

恐吓过后，Venom收起了前戏时的柔和，黏在屁股上的共生体粗暴的将微张的小穴扒开一道黑缝，蓄力许久的膨胀阴茎在穴口扩张的瞬间急不可耐的捅了进去。

尖叫淹没在喉咙里，Eddie瞪大眼睛看向颈边那张狰狞面孔，身体因那根无情捅进他的小穴内的外星阴茎而止不住的发抖，胸口也随着急促的呼吸而起伏的厉害。而Venom则是乐在其中，双眼直勾勾的盯着屏幕里随着他的动作不停耸动的Eddie，视线的中心更是汇于被摄像头完美记录下来的，每次抽插都会翻出媚肉的小穴。

“ **Eddie你的身体真他妈棒！** ”Venom低吼着感叹，两个爪子因过度兴奋而抓着Eddie的两块胸肉又捏又揉，两颗饱胀的乳头都被它玩成色情的深红色。如果Eddie拥有产乳能力的话，被Venom这么玩肯定早就朝着屏幕喷出奶水了。

按理说被Venom这么搞，Eddie早就该射精了。可他顽皮的外星小朋友不知道从哪里学来了新的花样，竟然在Eddie即将高潮的前一秒抽出柔软的黑色细丝绑住了他的阴茎。

就差再让黏滑的细丝堵住尿道口了。好在Venom由于有点儿担心它这么一搞Eddie第二天会故意在家蹦迪以折腾它的躯体，所以怂巴巴的放弃了往更丧心病狂的方面发展。

“ **看吧，Eddie，你的镜头感是天生的。”** 故意拉着Eddie的头让他的视线落在屏幕，Venom在用言语蛊惑的同时伸出手抚上他的双腿加重了抽插。珠状凸起如履带般磨过肉襞，变化自如的龟头直直撞向前列腺，黑色阴茎打夯似的插着那个脆弱的洞口，力度之大以至于小穴周边轻而易举被操成了淫猥的肉红色，Eddie那根被束缚的可怜阴茎也跟着上下晃动，无助的甩出淫液直溅电脑屏幕。

正常人之间的性爱到这时候一般都会陷入失神，更何况Eddie还是在和一个各方面都凶悍异常的外星生命体做爱，很快他便屈服于Venom的汹涌爱潮，沉沦在体内那根千变万化的粗壮阴茎带来的至高满足与欢愉。屏幕里可以清楚的看到Eddie的眼神变得恍惚茫然，这正是Venom想要看到的——毕竟只有在这种时刻，Eddie内心的潜意识才会毫无保留的暴露出来。

“ **Eddie你之前不是怀疑我对你的消化系统动手脚了吗？** ”疾风骤雨的冲刺变为忽重忽轻的顶撞，Venom一边让长舌轻轻缠过Eddie的肩膀，一边抓紧他的腰侧将他用力按向自己的恐怖阴茎。每次Eddie刚想舒缓一下私处的括约肌，Venom紧接着又会毫不留情的用饱满的龟头将小穴重新捅开插入深处。再这么操下去，Eddie几乎都快要有自己的小腹被那根百变性器撑的鼓起来了。

“ **我的确没有办法改造你的消化系统……** ”

“ **但是生殖系统可以，I can do it。** ”

Venom在Eddie耳边发出蛊惑人心的低喃，言语刺激的同时它还不忘用指尖在爱人起伏的小腹上画了一个爱心。

“ **想不想生个baby？Eddie你一定会是一个好Mummy。** ”

换作平常，Eddie听到Venom说这种不正经的话肯定早就气呼呼的指着它那张蛮不在乎的脸开始教育起来了——然而现在可是sex time，在快感至上的时候Eddie根本没有多余的精力去在意外星小坏蛋又说了哪些不堪入耳的骚话。换句话说，现在的Eddie爱它那些骚话爱的不得了。只是听到Eddie那句“生个baby”，他那根蓄势待发的阴茎就忍不住又涨了几分，身体也跟着荡漾的扭动起来，摇晃着柔软的臀瓣蹭着Venom附着在座椅上的黏滑黑液。

“ **‘或许我们真的可以’。Eddie你平常回答其他问题的时候可没这么干脆哦。** ”感知到Eddie的心声，Venom自然是欣喜若狂，阴茎绕着圈的碾起穴肉深处的G点。来自前列腺的刺激让Eddie舒服的蜷起脚趾，整个人昂起头完全陷进背后的黑色摇篮里，闭上眼任凭口中触手蛮横的撞着他的喉壁。如果不是被Venom控制着，Eddie精囊里积攒许久的精液估计早就泄了个痛快。

「“Venom.”」

“ **I'm here.** ”听到Eddie的心声，Venom愣了愣，身体各处的动作随之慢了下来。

“Kiss me……”

缠在扶手上的纤细组织应宿主的要求松开，塞在嘴里的粗壮触手跟着一并融为液体被Eddie吞入喉咙。双手终于重获自由，可这次Eddie并没有再想着逃离，而是如饥似渴的扬起胸膛抬起右手环住Venom的脖子，揽着它的头将自己的唇献给那张血盆大口，另一只手则挪向胸口，覆上Venom那只沉迷把玩胸肉的爪子温柔扣紧。

“ **还是你最狡猾了，Eddie。** ”

收起嘴里那一排锋利的獠牙，Venom闭上眼乖乖接受Eddie的主动一吻，长舌压着他的软舌直探深处。喉咙因舌尖带来的压迫感而略感不适，但很快Eddie便适应了Venom的灵活舌技，迎合着它的吮吸舔过长舌的湿滑外侧，舌尖打着转的和那条调皮的长舌头嬉戏交缠，然后再猝不及防的被Venom压着舌面用长舌塞满口腔。Eddie陶醉的含着那条舌头轻轻拱着下巴吞吐，时而舔舐时而轻咬，动作之淫荡让Venom都快要觉得自己的舌头要被面前这个Randy boy给吸进肚了。

可惜这种浓情蜜意的销魂时刻下一秒就被Eddie的手机来电给打断了。

涎液淋漓的长舌依依不舍的从Eddie的喉咙里抽出，Venom抻长脖子将头凑向桌子上那部振动个不停的手机，看清屏幕上的来电显示后它回过头望向握着扶手自己上下活动起来的Eddie平静应道：

“ **是Annie。** ”

很好，Venom仅用一句话就把沦陷欲海的Eddie从性爱迷潮里给拽了回来。“Annie……？！快挂断它！”赤裸的身体停止耸动，Eddie本能的想要去拿桌上的手机，可捣蛋鬼Venom偏偏要在这时候坏心眼的用触手将手机缠起来悬到半空中，顺便用椅背附着的黑液困住Eddie，让他只能望着触不可及的手机干瞪眼。

“ **用视频通话给Annie开一次性爱直播怎么样？”** 塞在小穴里的粗长阴茎又活跃起来，不知疲倦的捅向深处，腹部近乎鼓胀的错觉让Eddie忍不住哽咽求饶，然而Venom听到爱人发出的可怜呜咽后只想着变本加厉的操的更深。

“ **开Facetime咯。** ”

“不……不要拨通……Please……！”被触手紧抓的手机在空中荡来荡去，Eddie艰难的撑起身，模糊的视线追向那部手机。他竭力抬起手想要夺过那部振动不停的手机，可指尖刚要触及就被Venom强行用将双手锁回背后。

“ **我把前置摄像头对准哪里比较好，Eddie？** ”Venom试探似的询问听起来就像是一个腼腆的小朋友在怯生生的征求家长同意。不过它的动作倒是看不出任何的犹豫，缠着手机的触手径直贴向了Eddie大开的腿间，淫液秽景一览无遗。“ **不如就对准这里吧，给Annie一个Surprise。** ”

“不不不不不要……！Venom！”

“ **我要开视频了哦。** ”

“Venom……！”

“ **我点开了。** ”

“Venom……呃呜……！！！”

Venom按下接通键的那刻，拼命摇头的Eddie猛地扬起下巴，伴随着身体的剧烈震颤，涨的发紫的阴茎冲破黑液的绑缚甩动着射精。腥浓的精液一股一股的从铃口迸涌，落向桌上的键盘，射在电脑屏幕，当然Eddie那部无辜的手机也没能幸免，溅上的精液直接流淌着滴向地面。

这结果出乎Venom意料。

“Hello，Eddie？Hello？”电话那头的Annie发觉无人应答，不由得为Eddie担心起来。

“ **Sorry，The number you diald is busy now**.”

毅然决然挂断电话后，Venom将触手散为组织状在整个桌面摊开，黑色的共生体在接触到桌面的瞬间便饥渴的将键盘和屏幕完全包裹，疯狂的吸收着落在上面的精液，将其清理的干干净净，连手机和地面残留的液滴都吞噬殆尽。

“ **或许我们下次可以在Randy b〇ue开个直播。** ”抬起爪子轻轻抚着Eddie汗湿的发丝，Venom又开始像个小狗一样讨好的舔他脸颊肉了。“ **你就是明日之星，Eddie。** ”

“Venom！”还好Venom还算有点儿底线，如果它真和Annie开了视频，那就真的没脸见人了……Eddie在心里暗自想着，悬在嗓子眼的那口气总算呼了出来。这一次真的是把半个月的份都交了出去，现在的他只想闭上眼睛躺Venom牌沙发上好好休息一会儿。

“适可而止。”

“ **好吧我开玩笑的。** ”爪子覆上Eddie搭在小腹上的手，Venom轻轻抚摸着那里的软肉，凝视的眼神就像是在期待着什么。尚未退出的黑色巨根朝着G点微微顶了顶，Venom看着怀里敏感的抖了个激灵的Eddie，笑眯眯的开口问道：“ **Play again？** ”

就知道这家伙不可能就这么轻易的善罢甘休。

只求你别再搞无聊的性爱录像。

可Eddie现在是真的没有力气了，连用手肘拱Venom的身体都显得十分吃力。稍微调整了一个舒服的姿势后，Eddie又瘫回黑液编织的温柔乡里。

“It's up to you.”

【End】


End file.
